


Sleeping with the Enemy

by cosmickenma (chasingsilvertongues)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jesse McCree, Everyone is of age, HOOO BOY I LIVE FOR BOTTOM MCCREE Y'ALL, Hanamura, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, USE CONDOMS IN REAL LIFE KIDS IT'S A KINK OF MINE OKAY, Young, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, jk they're like 19/20 in this, so not babies, they're both babies and they fUCKKKKK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsilvertongues/pseuds/cosmickenma
Summary: A young Jesse McCree is sent on a covert mission to Hanamura. Not only does he fuck up his mission, he actually fucks his mission.





	Sleeping with the Enemy

McCree crept along the dark hallway, his comm crackling with static in his ear. He knew Reyes was on the other end, ready to send in backup if necessary.

***

McCree was tasked with infiltrating the compound of an elite crime syndicate - the Shimada clan. He was to sneak in at night and collect information.

Get in. Get out. Easy operation.

Ana had laughed at him when Reyes tasked him with a stealth mission.

“What are you gonna do? Bust in there, spurs jangling, and shoot everyone?”

“No. I don’t think I’ll rightly do that,” Jesse had retorted, slightly hurt at how hard Ana was laughing at him.

“Please tell me you’re at least leaving the hat here, right McCree?” Ana was clutching her sides as her fit of giggling continued.

“Hey!” McCree barked, putting a hand on his head, on his hat, protectively, “This here hat’s my lucky charm.”

***

Despite what Ana thought, Jesse McCree was quite good at stealth operations. He was often sent in to hide in small spaces and gather intel back when he was still small and scraggly in the Deadlock Gang.

Of course, he had gotten a lot bigger than that since then but he still had no problem doing the odd stealth mission or two.

He turned the corner at the end of the hallway and saw a door to his left, with what looked like steam filtering into the hallway from underneath the crack at the bottom of the door. Light spread under the door and pooled onto the floor directly in front of it.

Jesse figured whoever was in there might not stay long so he’d better get a move on. He began to gingerly tiptoe past, keeping as close to the opposite wall as possible, lest the person in the room see his feet shuffle past the door or the floorboards creak under his weight and betray his existence.

He moved slowly past the door, holding his breath, careful not to make any stray sounds. He was finally past the door and halfway down the hallway when he let go of his breath, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

 _Made it_ , Jesse thought to himself.

He heard a creak.

Jesse looked down at his feet. No, he hadn’t moved unconsciously.

_Well, shit!_

He turned around to see the door that he thought he had snuck past open and the hallway flood with light and steam drift through the air. A foot appeared in the doorway, followed by a leg, and then the rest of a body.

A man suddenly was standing in the hallway. A _very_ good-looking man was standing in the hallway. McCree was a little distracted from the problem at hand as he watched the man patting his jet black hair dry with a towel, toned, muscled arms working the fabric back and forth. Another towel was wrapped around his waist and tucked in, just below his well-defined abs and _oh god, are those sex cuts? Fuck!_

Jesse’s brain fizzled a little bit.

The man lowered the towel in his hand and threw it over his shoulder, looking up as he did so.

Upon the reveal of his face, McCree realized that the man was actually a very young man. He couldn’t have been that much older than McCree if anything, looking to be about 19 or 20.

The man stared at Jesse, having noticed him by now. His hard dark umber eyes boring holes into Jesse, who wanted to almost squirm under the scrutiny.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have you killed right now.”

His voice was deep, smooth, velvety. McCree wanted to melt right into it.

“Look darlin’, I know this looks real bad…” Jesse drawled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The man cuts him off.

“A cowboy caught sneaking around the home of one of the largest crime syndicates in the East with an erection and a stupid look on his face, yes, I would say that's 'real bad,’” he says somewhat gruffly.

“Oh, so you noticed that, huh?” McCree murmurs, more to himself that to the man in particular.

“Yes. It is rather… hard to miss.”

“Yeah, I’m hard,” Jesse chuckled. “I mean, fuck, I don’t rightfully have a good explanation for this here.” He was scrambling for words at this point. There was no talking his way out of this one. He was straight up caught red-handed.

The man just stared at him blankly and then, surprisingly, he chuckled softly. McCree was entranced, it was such a surprising sound coming from the man, almost melodic and not at all what McCree was expecting.

Jesse watched as the man’s eyes swept across Jesse’s chest, taking in the muscles that sat just underneath his thin workout shirt.

“Hanzo.”

“What?” Jesse breathed.

“Hanzo. My name is Hanzo.”

“Oh,” McCree said softly.

He heard the man, Hanzo, mutter under his breath in what sounded like Japanese. Made sense since they were in Japan Jesse chastised himself. The man... Hanzo... seemed to be doubting himself.

“Name’s McCree.”

“McCree?” The man seemed to be rolling the name around on his tongue.

“Or you can call me Jesse, if you’d like?” McCree offered hesitantly.

“Jesse.” The man appeared to soften as he said the name. “Jesse.”

“Yeah, that’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Jesse smirked.

Hanzo glared at him, before softening again and chuckling once again.

“Follow me,” Hanzo said, breaking the silence that had settled around them.

Hanzo stepped past McCree and walked to the end of the hallway. McCree turned. He hesitated. Hanzo continued to stand at the corner. He cocked his head slightly, raising an eyebrow to McCree.

“Coming?”

It suddenly occurred to Jesse that Hanzo could be walking him to his death. But he sure was going to follow that pretty man either way.

Jesse shuffled towards Hanzo, in a daze, still in shock that he wasn’t dead.

Yet.

***

Hanzo led him in front of a door. He cleared his throat and slid the door open, stepping inside and beckoning Jesse to follow suit. Jesse followed him somewhat numbly, still in disbelief that he was alive.

Hanzo turned and hesitantly placed his hand on Jesse’s chest, leaning into him. Hanzo was significantly shorter than Jesse, reaching only to the bottom of McCree’s sparsely goateed chin. Hanzo tilted his head up to look at McCree, who was looking down at him with a confused look on his face.

Hanzo drew back, quirking a brow at Jesse.

“I thought this is what you wanted?”

“Darlin’, I’m not much sure what you’re talking about,” McCree exhaled, regretting whatever he did to make Hanzo move away from him.

“I’m sorry, I suppose I was presumptuous.”

“What makes you say that now, darlin’?”

Hanzo blushed at the pet name.

“I’m not your darling.”

“Sorry, darlin’, oops, I mean Hanzo. Sorry, Hanzo,” Jesse tripped over his words, aching for Hanzo’s touch again.

“I just supposed that, well, I just supposed you wanted to…”  
McCree looked at Hanzo softly, inquisitively, waiting for the man’s next words. “Wanted to what, Han?”

“I thought you wanted to fuck me.” Hanzo spoke deep and low, deeper than his normal voice, desire dripping from every word, especially the last two.

“Well, I- I- I can’t say that I’m going to deny the chance if I have it.” Jesse spluttered, completely taken aback by Hanzo’s forthrightness.

“Then don’t.”

Hanzo stepped into McCree again, placing both hands on his chest and grasping his thin shirt in his fists, tugging Jesse forward, making him step a small step towards Hanzo.

Hanzo stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to McCree’s. McCree hesitated for a moment before melting into Hanzo’s lips, lightly pressing his tongue through his lips and prying and Hanzo’s.

Hanzo gasped slightly, allowing Jesse to slip his tongue into Hanzo’s open mouth and gently run his tongue around the inside of Hanzo’s mouth while wrapping his arms around Hanzo, one on his waist and on settling on his ass, pulling Hanzo flush against him. Jesse could feel the other man’s erection press into his thigh, his own bulge rubbing against Hanzo’s abs.

Hanzo moaned, long and deep and directly into McCree’s mouth. This only spurred McCree on further, removing his lips from Hanzo’s and using his nose to nudge Hanzo’s chin up. Jesse bent down to plant his lips on Hanzo’s neck, sucking and nipping lightly until the skin started to purple underneath, marking the porcelain expanse of skin, his soul patch tickling the soft skin of Hanzo's neck.

McCree began to work his way up Hanzo’s neck, making his way, marking his way towards Hanzo’s ear where he nibbled on the lobe and exhaled, making Hanzo shiver under his big hands.

“S- stop,” Hanzo breathed.

McCree drew back, worried that he had somehow made a mistake until Hanzo grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the mattress on the floor.

Hanzo sat himself down on the mattress and pulled Jesse’s hand. Jesse quickly kicked off his shoes. Hanzo reclined until he was laying on his back and he pulled McCree on top of him, reveling in the weight of the man on him. 

Hanzo tugged at the bottom of Jesse’s shirt, trying to take the garment off. McCree stopped and sat up, straddling Hanzo’s hips, yanking the shirt off with one good hard pull. He leaned back down to meet Hanzo, who sat up to meet McCree. They embraced and fell back onto the mattress, rolling to the side, Hanzo’s legs tangling up in Jesse’s own.

Hanzo had still been wearing only the towel, which now had collapsed off of him and lay spread out underneath him. Jesse took in Hanzo’s cock, not particularly spectacular in length but fairly hefty in girth, with a slight curve to it that made it seem almost dainty, though it was in fact far from it.

Jesse took his hand and wrapped it around Hanzo’s cock, it fitting perfectly into McCree’s large hands. Hanzo moaned into Jesse’s neck and began to bite into the soft tanned skin as McCree began to pump his fist up and down around Hanzo’s cock.

Jesse moaned softly as Hanzo bit down hard on his jugular, softening into suckling the skin and nursing the bruised bitemark that began to form.

Hanzo’s hands moved down to the button on the top of McCree’s tactical pants. He undid the zipper and slipped his hand underneath both the top of the pants and McCree’s boxers, grasping his length with a soft hand.

“Ahhh,” McCree let slip a soft moan as he felt Hanzo’s hand grip him.

“McCree is everything okay?” He heard Reyes’ voice crackle to life over his comm, neglected in his ear. His weight must have been activating the comm module in his pocket. _Fuck_.

“Y-yeah, everything’s f-fine, just stubbed my toe on somethin’,” McCree lied to cover. Hanzo instantly stopped what he was doing.

“Jesus Christ, Jesse, be careful!” Reyes admonished.

“Yeah, I reckon I will be,” Jesse responded, winking at Hanzo as he pulled his comm out of his ear and his pocket and set it on the floor next to the bed, switching it off.

Hanzo decided not to think about it and began to softly move his hand along McCree’s cock. Jesse once again started moaning quietly as he too started to jack Hanzo off.

Hanzo released Jesse’s cock and shuffled down to the end of the mattress so his head was level with Jesse’s hips. He rolled Jesse onto his back and nestled himself between his thick thighs, tugging his pants and boxers down and off of his body, discarding them somewhere across the room.

Hanzo grasped McCree’s cock again and brought the head near his lips, about to wrap them around his cock but instead hesitating, teasing McCree with gentle breaths up and down the length of his cock before licking a stripe all the way from between his balls to the very tip of his dick.

McCree’s dick was significantly longer than Hanzo’s and Hanzo took McCree’s breath away when he swallowed the entire length in one deft move. A loud groan escaped Jesse’s lips.

“Fuck, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo merely hummed in reply, the vibrations sounding off of McCree’s cock as Hanzo expertly bobbed his head up and down, working the rest of Jesse’s shaft with one of his hands.

Jesse hardly noticed Hanzo using his free hand to reach beside the mattress and then he heard the faint click of a bottle of lube, only faintly processing what was happening besides Hanzo’s work on his dick.

Jesse felt Hanzo press a lubed up finger against his entrance, Hanzo not missing a beat in sucking on his cock and stroking him. He felt the pressure build as Hanzo gently pushed his index finger into McCree. He moaned as the finger pushed past the ring of muscle and slipped inside of him.

“Ahh, shit, Han, that feels real good.” McCree was an absolute mess at this point but Hanzo was unrelenting. He released Jesse’s dick from his mouth with an audible pop and simply hummed to himself as he worked in another finger, scissoring Jesse’s hole open.

Eventually, Hanzo was able to work in a third and then a fourth finger, spreading McCree wide open and gently moving his fingers slightly back and forth, being very soft with Jesse.

Hanzo finally pulled his fingers out and sat up, beginning to slather his cock with lube and line it up with Jesse’s entrance.

“I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you?” McCree uttered, somewhat delirious at this point.

“Is that how you would rather have it?” Hanzo inquired, pausing.

“No, please, please f-fuck me,” Jesse mumbled, missing the absence of Hanzo’s mouth and fingers and desperate for anything to fill the void that had been left.

“If you insist,” Hanzo intoned, pressing himself against McCree’s entrance and pushing his hips forward slightly.

McCree released a long, low moan as Hanzo pushed him open, gasping when Hanzo finally slipped in. Hanzo paused, giving Jesse a few moments to adjust to Hanzo’s girth inside of him.

Jesse thrummed with pleasure, a mess before Hanzo even started moving. Hanzo’s cock was spreading him wide open and he was living for it.

Hanzo slowly pulled back and the pushed back in, starting a gradual back and forth.

McCree was practically a puddle of mush underneath Hanzo and then Hanzo wrapped one hand around Jesse’s cock while using the other one for balance beside Jesse. Jesse absolutely lost it then.

“Oh, fuck, fuck.”

Hanzo smirked and thrust faster.

“Oh god, yes, yes.”

Again, Hanzo quickened his pace until he was nearly pounding McCree into the mattress.

“Can- you- take- it-?” he asked punctuating each word with a thrust.

“Please, please, p-please,” Jesse pleaded, desperate.

Hanzo mercilessly started thrusting, still stroking Jesse’s cock. Jesse was unsure how he hadn’t already cum yet and he knew he was close.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Hanzo moaned, the words barely a breath escaping his lips.

Jesse grunted and came hot and thick onto his stomach and Hanzo’s hand. His orgasm rippled hot and heavy through his body, coming in waves and making his head fuzzy, numb from the pleasure.

Hanzo came quickly after him, shooting hot and deep into McCree and collapsing onto him with an exasperated groan.

Then the door burst open, ruining their post-orgasmic bliss.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Reyes yelled, pointing his gun down at the floor and away from the two on the bed.

“McCree your comm was off, what the fuck, we thought you were dead!”

Hanzo quickly moved off of Jesse.

McCree sat up, shrugging sheepishly.

“Uhhh-”

“You could have gotten us both killed just now, I risked my damn life for your ass just now, I cannot believe this! I am having your ass when we get back to base, _te lo juro pinche pendejo_.” Reyes was fuming, he dropped the gun to his side in one hand and turned away from them, looking up at the ceiling, obviously questioning what on earth he had done to deserve this.

Jesse stood up and began to collect his clothes, scooping up his shirt and shoes and scrambling to find his pants, his bare ass out in front of his boss, which surprisingly was not the first time that had happened. Reyes had to have been used to it by now.

“Fucking hell, McCree!” Gabriel shouted.

Apparently not.

Hanzo picked up McCree’s comm, holding it until he came to collect it.

He sat underneath the covers while Jesse tugged his pants back on and shoved his feet into his boots.

“I suggest you be quiet making your exit, lest you wake the rest of the compound,” Hanzo murmured.

“Thanks for the tip, honeybunches,” McCree said, leaning down and snagging a final kiss from a somewhat taken aback man before shuffling towards the still fuming and slightly stunned Reyes, boots flopping on his feet, comm and shirt clenched in his hand.

***

“What the fuck was that about? Sleeping with the enemy, McCree? Really?” Ana admonished him.

Jesse knew he was about to never hear the end of this. He was such the rest of Blackwatch and Overwatch all knew about the incident already.

He blushed and fidgeted with his comm.

1 new contact

Jesse clicked on the notification.

Hanzo Shimada, along with his contact information and blurry picture of? His left pec, from what McCree could make out.

Hanzo must have added his information quickly before handing Jesse his comm back while he was struggling back into his clothes.

“Huh,” McCree mused to himself. 

“Sleeping with the enemy, huh.” He settled back against the seat of the transport carrier and let his eyes slide closed, imagining a certain beautifully muscled Japanese man. Hardly the enemy, he thought.

A soft smile slid across his face as he strapped into his seat, the occasional jostling of the air transport hitting a pocket of rough air lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was heavily inspired by [this](http://vimeddiee.tumblr.com/post/151296614736/mission-in-hanamura-where-everything-and-everyone) amazing art on tumblr! Please go check it out and give it some love!
> 
> I know this is bad and like really bleh but I tried because I love McHanzo and I love this idea and no one else had written it from what I could tell so yeah.


End file.
